Swapping Universes
by Red 'Allen' Walker
Summary: Midoriya gets hit in the head by a volleyball. Midoriya isn't Midoriya anymore. Class 1-A has to deal with the odd, weird, familiar, strange, perpetually apathetic 'Akatani Mikumo'. Inversely, Section A of a parallel universe has to deal with an unnaturally friendly, 'Izuku Midoriya'. (Mikumo is the prototype version of Izuku. And here, they swap universes.)
1. gUYs I'm pREttY sUrE hE haS a conCUHsioN

There was a bright flash of light, and a loud bang. The class paused in their tracks. They were in the middle of a super-powered equivalent of a dodgeball-kinda-also-volleyball fight, with each person free to use their quirks to out their fellow players as long as the ball is what touches their body, more specifically torso and deflected by quirks or hands.

...Aizawa isn't the one responsible for the exercise. He just told them to spar or train during "gym" time but he let them decide how they were gonna do it. So Mina and Kaminari, being the jolly people that they are, suggested dodgeball-kinda-volleyball.

5 minutes into the game Uraraka was watching from the sidelines because her quirk rendered her too OP.

Bakugou just disintegrated -_threw_\- the ball into Todoroki who was quick enough to raise ice spikes to block the attack. Izuku was preparing to rebound the ball thay would bounce off Todoroki's spikes when the ball hit him in the head and the "explosion" of light occured.

When the light disappeared, Izuku was there on the ground seemingly knocked unconscious.

_"Uwahh! Midoriya's unconscious!"_

_"Not again!"_

_"Who's gonna take him to Recovery Girl this time?"_

_"Hopefully he doesn't have a concussion this time. That would be troublesome."_

_"Bakugou, why would you use that much force?!"_

_"I'm sorry I reflected the attack-"_

_"Nah, Todo-kun not your fault."_

_"It's not my fault the damn nerd caught the ball with his freaking face!!!"_

_"Ribbit. Midoriya-kun's moving."_

Everyone pauses to see that yes, in fact Izuku was coming to his senses. He was a little slow in sitting up, gripping the side of his head, and folding his knees. He groans.

"Yo, dude, you okay?"

Izuku exhales sharply. "_Fck_." He rubs his head.

The class gasps. "Holy poopers Midoriya-kun just cursed!" Kaminari being the idiot he is slaps Bakugou's face. "What did you do to him Bakugou?!?"

Uraraka was the first to truly recover. "Deku-kun? Are you alright?! Do you need to see Recovery Girl?"

"I'm fine," Izuku hisses, swatting her hand away. "_Damn_, who got the license plate for that truck?"

"Ok he's not fine. He's definitely not fine. He's not acting like himself. We should get him to Recovery Girl or medical attention immediately. He might have brain damage!"

Izuku looked murderous. Just like Aizawa when woken from his deepest and most satisfying slumber. "I said, I'm fine didn't I? What are you on about?" He dusts his pants. He looked absolutely pissed. Looking murderous oddly suited him.

"If Midoriya says he's fine then he must be fine. Let him be." Todoroki interferes, making his way through the circle of concerned classmates. The moment he lays his eyes on Midoriya though, he stops and furls his eyebrows.

"Who are you?" Todoroki questions. Izuku looks up confused while standing up. His eyes meet Todoroki's for a moment before he starts to scan the crowd.

"Who are _you_? Todo's voice ain't that low. " Izuku frowns as he brings his fists closer to his face.

"Oi, Midoriya, you sure don't have a concussion?" Kaminari questions.

"Yeah man! Don't you remember us?!"

Izuku rises his head just the tiniest bit. But his face is in a permanent scowl.

"Who the fck is Midoriya?" Izuku growls.

"Omygoshgethelpimmediately!_AIZAWA-SENSEIHELP!_"

Aizawa, who was sleeping peacefully, immediately sits up at the call and searches for the source of the sound. He spots the group and runs towards them. "What's the matter?"

The crowd furiously points their fingers to Izuku who looked 99999% done with this shirt.

Izuku stared at him angrily. Aizawa steadied his gaze, inspecting the kid for any injuries. He doesn't seem to have anything broken... He looks at Mina who called him.

"Ano- Aizawa-sensei! Midoriya-kun got hit by Bakugou in the head and now he's not acting like himself and he doesn't remember his name!!!"

Aizawa looks back at Izuku who sighed deeply. "I told you I'm fine didn't I?! Cut it out!" Izuku curses and walks towards the benches. "If you don't want me in the game that much then fine! I'm going!"

On his way, he meets eyes with Bakugou who had the deepest scowl in the world. Izuku's scowl was immediately replaced by a look of concern. Bakugou growls. "What, fcking nerd? You need me to say _sorry_?"

Izuku raises his brow. "What's up with **_you_**?" He shakes his head and resumes his walk. Aizawa uses his scarf and pulls him back. Izuku proceeds to wriggle out shouting curses as Aizawa set hik down in front of him.

"**_WHAT?!?_**" He shouts.

Aizawa tightens the grip of the capture device.

"You're not the problem child. Who are you, and what have you done with Midoriya?"

Izuku pops a vein. "Ok seriously what is up with all of you?! I just got hit by a ball and that's it? You think I'm lesser than all of you!? I thought we were through this! And again,who the fck is **_Midoriya_**?!"

"See sensei!"

Aizawa narrows his tired eyes. "If you're not Midoriya who are you?"

Izuku scoffs. "_Akatani? Mikumo? _What, I think _you're_ the ones with a concussion if you don't remember me."

The group pauses. Aizawa doesn't see any indications of lying. Hold on, the eyes are the wrong color, and the hair is a little longer than it used to be...

"Can you prove you are who you claim to be? Because right now you are under suspicion of being a villain who is impersonating a UA student. Either that, or you are delusional."

'Akatani' drops his head. "_Damnit_. Can't I ever get a break from this bull?" He looks up with resolute eyes. "Akatani Mikumo, 15, I'm from Shizuoka, UA Sect 1-A Heroics Dept., this is UA's west gymnasium we use like just 2 times a month and as for proof, do you want me to expose you guys' secrets because I know a lot of them." He smirks.

The class doesn't answer. The only response he got was the tightening of the scarf.

"Ok, ok...You, Kirishima dye your hair red and you have the biggest thing for Kacchan. You believe in the concept of '_manliness_' because of that time you believe you acted like a coward. Aoyama-san, you..." Akatani snorts, "_crossdressed_ as a girl and accidentaly infiltrated Sect 1-B after being spotted by Monoma-san. Kacchan - _why are you looking at me like I killed your goldfish? Suki's still alive.- _Anyway, he likes his hair being played with and is especially fond of being called Gougou. One time, he dyed his hair neon orange for halloween and the 'temporary' dye didn't come off for months. Aizawa-sensei," Akatani shakes his head dramatically, "I don't want to share what I know about you because you will question me about how I found out."

Aizawa doesn't move, nor does capture device wrapped firmly around the boy.

"Wrong. It's Class 1-A, not Sect 1-A. This isn't the 'west gymnasium' either."

'Akatani' looked alarmed. "But it's the truth! Kacchan, what is up with all of you, _dammit_!"

"If you're really the damn nerd, then use your _q̷̛̺̼̥̼̓̈͌͛̕ͅǘ̷̖̖̠͔̾̈͒̃̈̔̉̍̉͝͝i̶̯̰͎͍̪̫͈̍̆͑̌ͅr̵̛̰̯̪͖͖͚̟̺̺̯͉̐͆̋̔̈́̾̃̆͐̾ͅḱ̴̨͙̟͊̄̂̑͆_̺!" Bakugou suggested. One for All was a quirk that couldn't be stolen, or used without proper understanding of its capabilities.

'Akatani' stilled. Aizawa feared for the worse after seeing the immense hurt on the child's face.

"Oh yeah, Deku-kun's q̷̛̺̼̥̼̓̈͌͛̕ͅǘ̷̖̖̠͔̾̈͒̃̈̔̉̍̉͝͝i̶̯̰͎͍̪̫͈̍̆͑̌ͅr̵̛̰̯̪͖͖͚̟̺̺̯͉̐͆̋̔̈́̾̃̆͐̾ͅḱ̴̨͙̟̺͊̄̂̑͆ is a super strong one. Like All-Might's!"

'Akatani' lowered his head and cursed. His frame shook. Taking a deep breath he shouts. "Fck you Kacchan! All of you! You really like making fun of me, huh? Even you Aizawa-sensei? Wow. Just fckingwow." Was he... was he crying? "Just because I don't have a q̷̛̺̼̥̼̓̈͌͛̕ͅǘ̷̖̖̠͔̾̈͒̃̈̔̉̍̉͝͝i̶̯̰͎͍̪̫͈̍̆͑̌ͅr̵̛̰̯̪͖͖͚̟̺̺̯͉̐͆̋̔̈́̾̃̆͐̾ͅḱ̴̨͙̟̺͊̄̂̑͆ doesn't mean I'm **_weak_**!" He rocks his body backwards and twists mid-air. He grabs a hold of the scarf and tugs on it. As soon as he lands a foot on the ground he makes a move to kick Aizawa's knees. Aizawa drops him in shock.

He bolts.

His footsteps echo in the silent gym.

"What just happened?"

"Did he just say he's quirkless?" Everyone turns to Todoroki.

"...I have a theory."


	2. Mikkun! I mean, Midoriya-kun!

_i promise i'mma fix ch. 1 when i have the time i wrote this chap under 30 mins because im waiting for my tired brain to get so tired and make me fall alseep because i haven't slept fine this week and im sorry for the rant im really sleepy_

b_tw: i dont know what proto RecGirl was like so i used my imaginagion and im sorry for that and im really sleep sorry for aizawa in the chapter too becauss i dont has the brains wath_

* * *

Deku rubs his head in pain. Kacchan really went all out on that throw didn't he? He didn't yell '_DIE_' like he always does so it mustn't have been _100%_ but it still hurt. He blinks as his vision slowly returned. He tries to register what is happening around him first. By the sound of it, Kaminari is freaking out beside him. Todoroki is trying to calm down everyone (_and it seems to be working?!?_) Wait, was Todoroki's voice alwaysthathigh?

"Ahh!!!Gomen, Yami! I think I went a little overboard with that."

Deku blinked at the voice. His head snapped upwards so quick it made it hurt so bad. Good thing he was so distracted about the freaking horror in front of him.

Kacchan. Was. Lending. A. Hand. In. Front. Of. Him.

Here's the cherry on top: Kacchan is _smiling_.

Not a murderous smile, a goofy, genuine, and sheepish smile.

Deku felt the color drain from his face.

Kaminari freaks out even more. "AH! He's gone pale. What do we do?!"

Deku self-consciously reaches for his face. "Ah! Nonono I'm uh, I'm fine!" His arms flail all over the place trying to ease his nerves. The class looks at him weirdly. Especially Uraraka. Wait, was Uraraka's hair always that long? He liked it shorter to be honest, wait _STOP STARING._ If he was having problems with being pale, well, he sure is flushing right now.

"Oh gosh, now he's red. Someone get Aizawa-sensei! And Recovery Girl too!"

"A-ah! It really is fine! Y-you don't have to bother Aizawa-sensei! And Recover Girl-san. I'm f-fine, promise."

For the third time in a row, the class is looking at him weirdly.

"Ne, Mikkun, you're being awfully polite." Uraraka muses.

"E-eh?" Was all Deku could say.

Uraraka frowns and grabs his arm, "We really should get you checked! You're not acting like yourself!"

"W-wait! Uraraka-san," Well, that made her stop. "Ano, Uraraka-san?" He tried when she was silent. She places her hands on his shoulders firmly. Her eyes were burning. "Mikkun? What is my name?"

Izuku gulps. "Uraraka-san?"

She shakes her head. The class huddles closer to hear the conversation better.

"Do you know where you are? Do you know who we are? Do you know who he is and what he is to you?" She jabs a finger at Bakugou's direction. "What is your name?"

Needless to say, Izuku was terribly confused. "This is the gym right? I know who you guys are, he's... K-Kacchan, a... umm," he carefully considers the words, "a childhood..._ f-f-friend_." Bakugou doesn't seem to mind the term, to which Izuku mentally breathes a sigh of relief, "and I-I'm... my name's Midoriya."

Uraraka's face fell. So did Kacchan's. Kacchan's face went blank and Izuku instinctively curls himself up into a ball waiting for the explosion.

"Oh dear, Mikkun you are terribly confused!"

"...Recovery Girl is here."

"Good job Shinsou!"

Izuku uncurls himself to look at the newcomer._No. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nonononononononono. Who the freak is that. Who. What. Who._

"What seems to be the matter?" The young lady, walks into the gym, donning the exact same outfit as Recovery Girl but she was much, much taller and younger than Recovery Girl. The most horrifying thing was that she looked like an aged-up version of Hastume Mei. Hatsume Mei who Izuku was very much indebted to but also who Izuku had a traumatic expercience of. She can be very frightening when she is on a mad scientist mode. Also walking right beside her was Aizawa-sensei.

So Izuku instinctively backs away.

Hastume, becausethiscouldn't be Recovery Girl, is confused at his action. Each step she moves towards him he backs away.

Uraraka notices this. "Mikkun, come on, you're acting very strangely today. You might have a concussion or something. Have her check on you."

Aizawa sighs tiredly at his student.

"Who areyou?" Izuku mumbles.

Hatsume chirps. "Oh gosh this must be much worse than we thought. I must have temporry amnesia. Goodness, Gougou, how hard did you hit him?!"

"I'm very sorry Chiyo-san!" Bakugou bows.

_What is going on!? Why is Bakugou so polite and cheerful and bright and gosh he even apologized and why is Uraraka-san taller and why does Todoroki have a higher voice and why is Shinsou here wasn't he supposed to transfer next year and why is Recovery Girl young why is she young how does that happen and is that part of her quitk what even is going on--_

"Akatani! Stop mumbling!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Mikumo, you're acting really strange and we're concerned for you." He looks up at this, and proceeds to look left and right and all around him. He faces them again.

"Wait, who's Akatani? Asui-san, Uraraka-san, why are you calling me Mikkun?"

Todoroki hums.

Izuku looks at him horrified. That's never good.

Shinsou also hums.

"Seriously, what is going on?"

* * *

_Notes:__im bout to pass sout not so bye im reallg sleepy ill regetfe theis autjors notes laterr bue gnigjt i'm sorry itsd short im really about to fall asleep_


End file.
